


Помню — не помню

by allla5960



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Блейн просыпается в спальне Лив, он неспешно тянется и поводит затекшими плечами; Блейн отлично помнит прошлый вечер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Помню — не помню

**Author's Note:**

> внетаймланно, чуток ООС!Блейн, отчасти сонгфик;  
> ван шот, без предыстории и продолжения.

Когда Блейн просыпается в спальне Лив, он неспешно тянется и поводит затекшими плечами; Блейн отлично помнит прошлый вечер. 

Блейн кладет руку на плечо мирно спящей Лив и с усмешкой отмечает контраст, которого по сути и быть не должно, — все-таки хорошие мастера солярия всегда будут в цене, пока он правит изнанкой этого города. 

Лив не просыпается от прикосновения, лишь крепче жмет подушку к щеке и выгибает спину до сексуальной ямочки между лопатками. Она спит отвернувшись от него, будто совсем не в курсе того, что в постели помимо нее есть ещё кто-то. Блейн ухмыляется этой мысли. 

Блейн оглядывается по сторонам, вчера было как-то не до экскурсий по дому. 

— Миленько, — он машинально переходит на шепот, будто в самом деле не хочет разбудить Лив. 

Комната напоминает спальню старшеклассницы: глупый плакат возле зеркала, которое наполовину заклеено фотографиями с подругой, декоративные подушки в форме сердец, что сейчас валяются под ногами, и неаккуратно сложенная пижама с жирафами, торчащая из шкафа. Черт побери, сейчас некоторые старшеклассницы куда распущеннее малышки Мур. 

Блейна даже на мгновение удивляет, как это он вчера сумел совратить такую Мисс Невинность, как Лив. Его, разумеется, не поражает сам факт секса с ней, хотя бы потому, что она нравилась ему изначально, ещё с вечеринки на озере. Физически, конечно, но нравилась сильно. Он бы никогда не признался, но пару раз представлял изгиб ее бедер и мерно покачивающуюся в такт движениям грудь, пока наскоро передергивал в перерывах между работой. 

И да, малышка Мур стонала вчера точно так же, как в тех давнишних фантазиях. 

Блейн снова тянется, разводя руки в стороны, и бесшумно поднимается с кровати. Его не смущает собственная нагота; он не стягивает с Лив простынь, заменяющую одеяло, и спокойно одевается, изредка поглядывая на дверь. 

Он облизывает губы, во рту сушит, но не так, как во времена его человеческого диллерства. Вот, когда Блейн напивался до отключки и беспамятства, сейчас это не приносит должного удовольствия. Хотя, напиться с Лив, зажимая ее между барной стойкой и собой под бессмертную «Коробку в форме сердца»*, было неплохо. Даже на пару делений больше, чем «неплохо», по его личному рейтингу развлечений на вечер. 

— Эй, подожди, у меня новая жалоба, — тихо поет Блейн своему чуть помятому отражению в том самом заклеенном девчачьей чушью зеркале. 

Лив шевелится, что-то невнятно бормочет, и простынь падает с края постели, открывая ее бледные-бледные ноги. 

— Я в вечном долгу перед тобой за твой бесценный совет, — заканчивает Блейн и поддается порыву, наклоняясь и целуя гладкую лодыжку. 

Лив никак не реагирует, и Блейн уходит, не закрывая за собой дверей. 

Когда Лив просыпается в своей спальне, у нее болит голова, а грудину ломит так, словно она отстояла три раунда с Тайсоном; Лив проклинает свою работу и мозги, которые ей приходиться есть. 

Лив ни черта не помнит из вчерашнего вечера.

**Author's Note:**

> *Nirvana — Heart-Shaped Box   
> (далее Блейн напевает припев этой незабвенной песни)


End file.
